Momentos - uma história de Rogue One
by Luinwen-2013
Summary: Momentos finais de Cassian Andor e Jyn Erso em Scariff


No momento em que Cassian caiu, Jyn soube que tudo estava em suas mãos, e que nenhuma ajuda viria de ninguém na Aliança. Mesmo que um bando de rebeldes valentes tenha se rebelado contra a decisão do Conselho de não ir a Scariff obter os planos da Estrela da Morte. Porque até mesmo K-2 estava morto agora e ela estava sozinha para mandar os arquivos para a nave da Aliança, e se ela falhasse toda a galáxia sucumbiria ao Império.

No momento em que Cassian atirou em Krenic, Jyn soube que havia esperança, ainda que pequena, mesmo que frágil. Mas rebeliões se embasavam em esperança, não? O que dizer da rebelião em seu coração...

No momento em que as luzes se apagaram no elevador, tanto Jyn como Cassian sabiam que as coisas estavam ruins para eles, mas não o quanto.

-x-x-x-

"Tive medo de que você tivesse morrido."

Cassian sentiu os braços de Jyn a sua volta de um jeito que era mais do que o esperado para ajuda-lo com sua perna alvejada; de qualquer forma, não era ruim, e ele tinha que concordar que era a melhor sensação que tivera em muitos anos, e que ele ansiava por isso. Não por qualquer abraço, mas pelo de Jyn.

"Nunca vou morrer deixando você sozinha. Isso eu te prometo."

Sabiam que era uma promessa muito difícil de cumprir, sendo membros da Aliança; mas estava escuro no elevador, e ambos estavam feridos em algum nível, e não sabiam o que encontrariam na base do prédio. Aqueles curtos momentos dentro do elevador eram tudo o que podiam ter certeza, e suas bocas se encontraram para garantir que valeria a pena.

Mãos ansiosas exploraram o corpo um do outro tanto quanto possível no espaço apertado, lábios e línguas saboreando o sal da luta de um longo dia, o cheiro de couro e graxa mais provocante que qualquer perfume poderia ser. Dedos traçaram pele sob camisas e jaquetas, uma barba por fazer pinicou um pescoço nu, e então o longo caminho até o térreo foi curto demais para eles.

No momento em que saíram do prédio principal, estava claro que estavam condenados. O tiro da Estrela da Morte que destruiu a antena acertou o mar a alguns quilômetros de distância, seu poder esmagador despedaçando os recifes e o próprio planeta abaixo, fazendo ondas de choque se formarem e destruírem tudo ao alcance, um alcance cada vez maior.

"Vamos morrer a qualquer momento agora."

"Mas em todos os outros momentos vamos estar vivos."

Jyn olhou para Cassian, surpresa por seu otimismo inusitado naquele momento de horror. Ela o apoiou para aliviar a dor da perna ferida.

"Vamos sair de perto dessa torre. Eu sempre sonhei com um encontro na praia..."

Cassian levantou um canto da boca, irreverente apesar das circunstâncias, e mancou ao lado dela.

"Estamos na praia agora. Fico feliz de fazer parte do seu sonho."

Exaustos, mais se jogaram na areia do que propriamente se sentaram. Suas mãos se tocaram, e num momento estavam nos braços um do outro novamente, tentando suprimir o medo da morte vindoura com o calor de seus corpos e de seus sentimentos.

"Cassian…"

Os olhos de Jyn falavam demais, tudo que ele ansiava por ouvir; o corpo dela contra o dele tremia com o que ele imaginava ser o bater de asas de uma borboleta, apesar de nunca ter tido a chance de ver tal ser poético, tendo lutado toda sua vida para dar a outros a chance de vê-los. Se não fosse este o momento de dizer o que sentia, de declarar o que seu coração gritava em seus ouvidos já há um bom tempo, não seria nenhum outro momento.

Porque não haveria outro momento em suas vidas.

"Eu te amo."

O impacto sobre eles foi com força total, batendo como uma parede de tijolos ou algo pior. Na verdade, era algo pior. Pior o suficiente para partir seus corpos como serragem para queimar numa fogueira, pior o suficiente para transformar carne em detritos e vida em não-existência. Ninguém voltaria por seus restos mortais, assim como ninguém voltou por nenhum soldado em Scariff, apesar do que significavam para o Império, se é que significavam algo mais do que um número. Mas eles seriam lamentados pela aliança rebelde e por seus poucos amigos – aqueles que permaneceram vivos após a batalha.

E foi assim que desde então, para aqueles que deixaram o que é conhecido como ' _vida_ ' e se transmutaram na Força, a primeira sensação que têm quando se fundem ao Tudo tem sido...

"Eu te amo também..."


End file.
